AKATSUKI IS BACK
by Hida Tanaka
Summary: Anggota Akatsuki menjadi melarat dan beralih profesi. Tapi tetap aja jadi buron. Apa sih pekerjaan baru mereka? Check it ! ONESHOT


**Pada akhirnya saya tidak bisa menahan jari-jari ini untuk tidak nulis fic humor XD**

 **Emang dasarnya saya orang yang super humoris, saking humorisnya nonton film The Conjuring 2 aja tertawa. Jelas ketawa, orang yang lain pada nonton filmnya saya malah nonton Naruto pas yang episode menahan tawa di pemakaman ngegantiin Shino itu loh ! *plakPlakplak *abaikan**

 **Noh, akatsuki keknya bagus kalo di buat humor XD**

 **-oo-**

 **AKATSUKI IS BACK!**

 **Pairing : Semua terlibat sih!**

 **WARNING : AU, OOC rank SS (sudah pasti), OC, EYD di pertanyakan, Typo(mungkin), Gaje, Garing dan semua teman-temannya.**

 **Disclaimer : Jangan nanya siapa yang punya Naruto, mau gue gampar lu? *dihajarReaders**

 **-oo-**

Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah berkumpul di markas mereka sejak jam lima pagi. Sampai jam tujuh belum ada tanda-tanda kalau leader mereka akan datang. Semua terlihat kacau, mereka jadi kelaparan dan saling menyanyikan yel-yel sn*ckers "Mulai lapar, mulai lapar, mulai lapar!". Untungnya markas mereka dekat tukang bubur, jadi bisa beli bubur di warungnya Haji Sulam ( _siapa dia?_ ).

"Bang, beli bubur sembilan mangkuk!"ucap Hidan pada Haji Sulam. Hidan selalu senang memesan atau beli bubur disitu karena bisa meningkatkan keimanannya. Pak Sulam langsung membuatkan pesanan Hidan.

"Oi, Hidan. Aku tidak memesannya, ntar kita semangkuk berdua." kata Kakuzu sambil menyembunyikan uangnya di ketiak. Saking lebat bulunya sampai bisa buat nyelipin barang. Kemarin aja Hidan gak sengaja nemuin gajah disana. Awalnya Hidan berjalan biasa dan tiba-tiba saja masuk hutan gelap dengan bau super asem tak tahunya itu bulu keteknya Kakuzu. Bahkan lebih lebat dan lebih mengerikan dari hutan Aokigahara. Untung saja Hidan bisa keluar meski dia harus mandi 7 hari 7 malam dan hampir sekarat.

"Oi, dasar orang kafir. Aku tidak mau berbagi denganmu." balas Hidan sengit. Dia jadi teringat emaknya di kampung yang selalu makan bubur berdua, habis uangnya di pinjem Kakuzu dan nggak pernah kembali.

"Kau tahu, orang pelit itu matinya susah!" ceramah Itachi pada Kakuzu ikutan nimbrung

"Bagus donk, kan tidak mati-mati." kata Kakuzu santai sambil menyisir bulketnya.

"Ini buburnya sudah siap." ternyata Pak Sulam sudah selesai meracik buburnya. Semua mengambil satu-satu dan masih tersisa satu.

"Jangan ambil jika kau tak bayar! Hm!" ucap Deidara seraya meletakkan bom rancangan teroris yang gagal di bahu Kakuzu.

"Enak saja, ini buat pak ketua Pain!" bentak Kisame dengan wajah ikannya(?). Kakuzu ngiler melihat mereka semua pada makan bubur tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan uang. Sebenernya banjir di Indonesia itu ulah Kakuzu, karena tiap rekan-rekannya makan dia ngiler sangat deras. Di Jepang saja sudah dibuatnya tsunami lalu sebagian mengalir ke berbagai penjuru dunia.

Pain sudah datang ke markas tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun. Dia tahu kemana mereka pergi dan menyusul mereka.

"Pak ketua, ini bubur untukmu, sudah di pesankan loh sama Hidan-senpai." ucap Tobi memberikan bubur yang sudah hampir basi, sebasi mukanya Tobi.

"Wahh, kurang nih cuma satu mangkuk. Pak Sulam, saya pesan 6 porsi lagi." ucap Pain menggebu-gebu

"Itu perut apa gentong? Makan kok nggak ukuran!" timpal Sasori yang aslinya imut-imut, tapi setelah mendengar Pain memesan wajahnya jadi amit-amit.

"Kalian pada kagak tau? Pak Ketua Pain itu perutnya kek kantong Doraemon di tipi-tipi itu loh! Mau di kasih apa aja tetep masuk." tambah Konan bersemangat.

"Wahh, jangan-jangan dia yang ngabisin semua di markas?" Zetsu ikut-ikutan

"Pantes markasnya kosong. Kursi, meja, AC, TV dan yang lainnya juga hilang begitu saja." Hidan nyerocos ampe muncrat ke muka Tobi, untungnya Tobi pakai topeng neneknya yang ia colong.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Pain tidak tahan mendengar ocehan anak buahnya yang mirip sales lagi promosi. Di keluarkanlah jurus andalan kedua setelah Shinra Tensei, dua-duanya dia pelajari dari selingkuhan emaknya dulu-Jiraiya. Yah jurusnya gak istimewa amat kok, jika shinra tensei menggunakan tekanan kuat dari tenaga dalam lalu di lepas, maka chibaku tensei mengumpulkannya terlebih dahulu dan melepasnya.

SATU FAKTA PENTING : yang di keluarkan hanyalah kentut berbau dahsyat. Dari tadi Pain diem karena berusaha mengumpulkan kentutnya buat persiapan chibaku tensei.

"Oi bocah, ganti rugi gak?! Lihat nih, semua daganganku jadi berwarna ijo karena ulahmu," teriak Pak Sulam marah-marah pada Pain. Bukan cuma buburnya tapi wajahnya juga berubah jadi hijau. Begitulah dahsyatnya jurus Pain, jangan deket-deket dia ya. Sedetik kemudian Pain kabur meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Hoi hoi, jangan kabur! Akan ku kejar kau sampai dapat!" ucap Pak Sulam ngacung-ngacungin kepalan tangannya ke arah Pain kabur. Itachi dkk masih pingsan dengan busa keluar dari mulut mereka. Pak Sulam segera panggil ambulans tapi semua sibuk akhirnya panggil tukang rongsokan mau pinjem _pick up,_ mau antar mereka ke RS. Sampai di RS mereka di diagnosa keracunan sebuah bau yang sangat akut.

Alhasil Pain langsung pulang kampung ikut emaknya lagi, takut di hajar tukang bubur naik haji dan juga anak didiknya.

.

.

.

Hampir sebulan Pain belum ke markas dan mereka semua belum melakukan satu misipun.

"Ne ne, ayo kita menjalankan misi tanpa pak ketua!" ucap Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan menganggur. Duitnya udah abis buat beli bubur pak Sulam.

"Kepemimpinan saya ambil alih!" imbuh Itachi.

"Hidan, Kakuzu kalian ke Suna. Deidara, Sasori kalian ke Konoha. Aku dan Kisame akan ke Kiri. Tobi, kau bersama Zetsu ke Iwa. Nah Konan, kau masak di markas, beli saja sayur yang murah pada Mbah Oro!" perintah Itachi kek emak-emak yang lagi marahin anaknya.

-oo-

"Sepatu murah, Sepatu murah, obral-obral! Hm!" teriak Deidara sambil bawa karung goni. Dan menggelar tikar untuk berjualan.

Oiyaa, Akatsuki itu para PKL kelas kakap dan menyebar di berbagai penjuru. Mereka PKL terkenal karena tak pernah bisa di tangkap oleh satpol PP. Saking terkenalnya mereka di jadikan cover majalah dengan judul 'THE BURONAN'.

"Dei, kagak ada yang beli nih, ngemis aja nyok!" ajak Sasori memelas

"Danna ! Tangan di atas lebih baik daripada tangan di bawah. Jangan minta-minta kalo masih bisa bekerja hm!" Deidara menceramahi Sasori. Dia kemarin ikut Hidan selama seharian penuh dan sekarang sudah tertular keimanannya Pak Ustadz Hidan.

"Ya udah, aku mau buat boneka barbie trus aku jual sangat mahal." wajah Sasori berbinar setelah dapat pencerahan dari Deidara.

"Hm, aku juga mau merakit bom di jual ke teroris." kata Deidara menggebu-gebu.

"Deidara, jangan kau ikuti atau kau bela orang-orang sesat seperti itu. Kita harus melawan segenap jiwa dan raga. Kita hapuskan terorisme dari muka bumi ini!" Sasori udah mirip banget sama ketua Densus88. Sasori tertular Deidara, Deidara ketularan Hidan. Ayo kita sama-sama menimpuk Hidan!

-oo-

Sementara di tempat Hidan dan Kakuzu, mereka baru sampai dan menggelar dagangannya begitu saja. Mereka tidak pake tikar karena uang buat beli udah di rampas Kakuzu dan Hidan gak mau ambil di hutan terlarang itu lagi. Untungnya mereka nemuin koran yang bisa di jadiin alas dagangannya.

"Baju obral ! Baju obral! Sepuluh ribu dapat tiga!"

"Baju bagus! Baju bagus! Beli dua dapat satu ! Tiga ratus ribu dapat dua!"

"Oi Kakuzu, kata pak Pain kita menjualnya sepuluh ribu dapat tiga!" omel Hidan

"Rongsokan aja harganya diatas sepuluh ribu. Sudah biar aku yang jualan. Kau tidak becus!" umpat Kakuzu.

"Beli dua dapat satu!" teriak Kakuzu pake toa yang ia ambil dari masjidnya Hidan. Tiba-tiba ada segerombolan ibu-ibu mau beli. Tapi Hidan malah ngacir.

"Bang beli dua," kata mereka memilih baju-baju itu.

"Uangnya dulu! Tiga ratus ribu," pinta Kakuzu. Matanya udah ijo liat duit ibu-ibu itu.

"Nih!" para ibu-ibu nurut saja.

"Nah loh, kok cuma satu ?" tanya mereka setelah Kakuzu memberi bingkisannya.

"BELI DUA DAPAT SATU! BELINYA DUA, DAPATNYA SATU!" Kakuzu teriak pake toa super dahsyat. Pada dasarnya muka Kakuzu udah tak beraturan dan sekarang makin tak berbentuk, di tonjok emak-emak tadi noh. Hidan tertawa di balik semak dan ternyata semak itu bulketnya Kakuzu, Hidan langsung pingsan dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

-oo-

Itachi dan Kisame tak kenal lelah menyusuri panasnya kota Kiri. Mereka paling semangat buat jualan, karena dompetnya beneran tipis, lebih tipis dari laur*e slim guard (?) .

"Capek Itachi-san, kita hampir mengelilingi seluruh kota." ucap Kisame terengah-engah sambil menggendong karung segede Chouji. Nah Chouji itu anak gembul dulunya penjaga toko keripik singkong di Konoha, belum sampai siang tokonya sudah bersih tak ada satupun dagangan yang tersisa. Semua di buang Chouji, di buang ke perut. Emaknya bangkrut, lalu mereka jadi petani tembakau di pertanian Asuma.

"Kok berhenti?" tanya Itachi heran pada si hiu. Kisame jadi bengong lantaran kepikiran Chouji yang sekarang melarat. Dia tidak sadar, dirinya lebih melarat dari si gembul.

"Kita masih mendapatkan uang tiga puluh ribu nih, cuma dapat tiga mangkuk bubur." Itachi terlihat pasrah.

"Oi, di markas Konan kan masak!" pekik Kisame melompat-lompat girang. Mereka pun berjoget 'caesar' yang dulu ngetren dengan lirik 'buka dikit joss!'

"Konan masak apa ya? Aku mau telepon dia ah!" kata Itachi sambil buka ponsel jaman dulu. Itu hp pada jaman banyak anjing liar dan di buat nimpuk anjing-anjing itu. Kalo kagak salah, di Jawa namanya 'Hp Balang Kirik'.

"Oh iya, pulsaku abis, nanti mau nipu orang mama minta pulsa saja lah." Itachi menghela nafas. Kisame udah berwarna ijo karena kepanasan. Warnanya biru trus sinar mataharinya kuning, jika di campur warnanya kan jadi ijo.

-oo-

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tobi si anak baik( _siapa sih yang bilang? dia kan anak bekantan!_ ) tidak berhenti bercerita. Zetsu yang tidak waras tetep aja nanggepin Tobi. Mereka lupa kalo mau pergi jualan.

"Ne, dulu topeng ini miliknya nenek waktu jadi penari ronggeng loh," ucap Tobi membuka topengnya. Zetsu terkejut.

"Oi Obito, mukamu makin ancur tuh! Pasti topeng itu ada roh nenek moyangmu!" tunjuk Zetsu pada Tobi eh Obito. Kan udah di lepas topengnya.

"Mungkin, semenjak pake topeng ini jerawat muncul di seluruh wajahku, jadi mau gak mau aku pake terus." ujar Obito memakai topengnya, berubah lagi jadi Tobi deh. Dia itu suka banget sama power rangers, makanya dia sering sekali berubah!

"Jerawatan? Minum d*rsi!" balas Zetsu seraya menyanyikan slogannya

"Minum d*rsi wajahku halus. Minum d*rsi jerawat jadi minggir. Minum d*rsi wajahku makin unyu, makin unyu bye bye jerawat!" Zetsu sampai buat panggung kecil untuk nyanyi itu. Ini rahasia, dulunya Zetsu itu sales d*rsi, jadi belum ilang deh sifat salesnya.

"Wahh, aku mau beli senpai! Ntar kita ke apotek ya?" ajak Tobi gembira.

"Ini, beli saja sama aku." ternyata Zetsu juga masih punya barangnya meski udah kadaluarsa.

"Itu Akatsuki, ayo kita tangkap!" teriak Satpol PP dari kejauhan. Tobi dan Zetsu langsung kabur naik angkot, urusan bayar ntar aja. Paling-paling juga ngutang!

Di dalam angkot ternyata isinya anggota Akatsuki. Mereka juga naik angkot. Nafas mereka masih ngos-ngosan.

"Dek, sudah sampai," ucap supir angkot. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan markas. Mereka langsung turun.

"Mana uangnya?" pak supir minta bayaran. Semua saling pandang. Itachi mengedipkan matanya tanda isyarat.

"KABURRRRR!" semua lari tunggang langgang kek zebra yang lari karena di kejar singa.

"Awas ya, gua laporin ke polisi kalian!" teriak pak sopir lalu pergi dengan angkot buntutnya.

-oo-

"Kalian ini kenapa? Di kejar satpol PP?" tanya Konan pada mereka semua.

"Oi Konan, tadi kau jadi masak?" Itachi malah balik bertanya. Keknya dia paling lapar, harusnya kan Kakuzu yang paling lapar, orang dia udah nggak makan hampir sepuluh hari. Kok bisa hidup? Ternyata ia mungutin bekas makanan di resto. Tetep aja makan !

"Iya aku masak ayam," jawab Konan. Semua jadi ngiler, banjir kembali melanda.

"Cepat bawa kesini. Hm." Deidara udah nggak sabar. Konan mengambil masakannya di dapur.

"Ini." Konan sudah kembali dan menyodorkan satu panci besar. Hidan membuka tutup panci itu dan

"Haaaaaa! Apa maksudnya ini Konan?" tanya Hidan nangis. Anggota lain pun ikut melongokan kepalanya melihat isi panci. Semua makin lemas.

"Kenapa? Uang kas cuma ada sepuluh ribu, mau masak apa bingung. Di tempatnya Mbah Oro, sepuluh ribu dapatnya ya ini!" ucap Konan tegas.

Ngintip yuk, apa isi panci itu. Pantes mereka menjerit lemas, di dalam panci cuma ada tiga ceker ayam udah gitu kulitnya nggak ada, tinggal urat-uratnya saja.

BRAAK

Pintu markas terbuka, tampak polisi sudah mengepung markas mereka. Pasti supir angkot tadi yang melaporkan.

"Tangkap mereka!" perintah komandan pada bawahannya. Anggota Akatsuki tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Mereka semua di naikkan ke mobil patroli. Muka-muka mereka kusut sudah tidak di setrika hampir sebulan, listrik mahal myaw! *IntonasiAlaUncleAhTong (?).

Tiba-tiba muka Kakuzu menjadi sangat cerah.

"Oi, kalo kita di penjara itu artinya kita bisa makan, gratis pula!" ucap Kakuzu berbinar-binar mirip mpok Ati liat pak Bolot.

"Wah bener tuh! Juga nggak usah jualan lagi!" Tobi ikut bercahaya.

"Kita aja yang goblok. Coba aja dari dulu kita nyerahin diri, kan udah enak dari dulu!" ucap Sasori mengerjapkan matanya.

-oo-

" _Berita hari ini. Anggota PKL terkuat, Akatsuki sudah di ringkus polisi. Kejadiannya kemarin siang di markas mereka sekitar pukul dua._ "

Pain yang sedang menonton berita langsung tersedak, dia lagi ngopi, kopinya utuh sih makanya tersedak.

"Mak, emak!" panggil Pain nyari ibunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya emaknya gosong. Tadi waktu masak, gas LPG miliknya meledak. Kok nggak mati ya?

"Pinjem uang tabungan ya mak, aku mau nebus anak buahku di kantor polisi!" pinta Pain merengek seperti waktu kecil dia minta di beliin permen.

"Iya nak, jangan lupa di ganti uangnya!" teriak emaknya, soalnya Pain udah kabur naik sepeda.

-oo-

"Kalian semua bebas, sekarang boleh keluar!" ucap kepala kepolisian Ame.

"Tidak mau, kami senang disini!" balas Kisame guling-guling.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian sudah di tebus. Silakan keluar!" kata pak polisi tegas.

Mereka keluar dengan muka lesu dan menemukan Pain di luar.

"Aku sudah membebaskan kalian. Kita bisa bekerja lagi, setidaknya tidak sebagai PKL. Kita akan jadi pedagang asongan!" ujar Pain dengan semangat anak muda, mirip Guy-ketua senam di daerahnya.

"BAKAAAAA!" anggota Akatsuki berteriak histeris lalu pingsan. Pain yang melihatnya langsung panik dan ikut-ikutan pingsan.

 **-oo-**

 **THE END**

 **-oo-**

 **Ngapa sih saya buat fic ini, heran deh !**

 **Ini sih udah bukan humor lagi, tapi tragedy XD**

 **Tauk ah, saya mikirnya lucu terus. Entah bagi orang lain lucu apa enggak. Sebenernya otak saya itu idenya cuma humorrr mulu. Mungkin sewaktu kecil saya kebanyakan nonton Mr. Bean -.- *abaikan**

 **Semoga terhibur dengan garingnya fic saya. Silakan tulis pendapat di kolom review ^_^**


End file.
